


Christmas Jumpers

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [11]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy was excited to spend his and Harry’s first Christmas together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in June for an ask game on tumblr where the prompt was someone saying " _Well, this is awkward._ "
> 
> Also kind of based on my own [text post](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/post/117549450619) from sometime in April.
> 
> Can you tell what my favourite time of year is yet?

Eggsy was excited to spend his and Harry’s first Christmas together as a couple.

They'd planned out the day well in advance.

Harry reserved a table for them at their favourite restaurant for Christmas Eve, then they’d go back to Harry’s house and watch whatever film was on telly. In the morning, Eggsy had gathered ingredients to make pancakes and hot chocolate, and then they would go over to see Eggsy’s mum and sister for a late lunch because there was no way Eggsy wasn’t going to see his little Daisy on Christmas Day.

So, they went for their meal and got caught under the mistletoe at the door by their usual waitress. Once they’d eaten, Eggsy suggested that they walk home in the light snow that had started up during dessert. Eggsy snugged up against Harry's side, and Harry's arm wrapped comfortably around Eggsy's shoulders.

When they wake up the next morning, tangled together under the warm sheets, Eggsy glances through the gap in the curtains to see the snow had come down heavily overnight and grins. He crawls out of bed to pull on his slippers and dressing gown. He then goes to manhandle a bleary Harry into his own robe and guide him downstairs. Eggsy is able to maneuver Harry onto the sofa before going into the kitchen and clicking on the kettle. When he glances back into the living room, he sees that JB has woken up and helped himself to Harry’s lap for ear scratches.

He sets the stove going and pulls out eggs and milk for their pancakes. Once they’re cooked, he loads up a tray with mugs, cutlery and plates, and makes his way back into the living room. He sets it down on the coffee table and lands, rather than sits, beside Harry, smiling when JB crawls over for a sniff at their breakfast.  

They’re almost finished with their drinks when Eggsy jumps up and goes to grab their presents out from under the tree. Harry had already bought Eggsy a new tailored suit so he pulls out the remaining presents and deposits them on the middle cushion of the sofa with a merry, “’appy Christmas, luv” and a kiss to Harry's forehead.

They take it in turns to open their presents, quietly thanking each other with little kisses and hugs. Eggsy unwraps a particularly nice set of cufflinks (that Harry says match Eggsy's eyes) and Harry opens a new mobile (which Eggsy reasons with “ _because ya never charge that brick of a phone you have and Kingsman’s glasses only do so much. That can have apps an’ all tha_ ’.”)

When they get to their final present each, the one Eggsy is holding wrapped significantly neater, they agree to open them together. 

After ripping into the paper and pulling out the garments inside, they look at each other and the identical knitted jumpers they’re holding up.

“Well, this is awkward,” Eggsy laughs nervously. 

“I’d say so.”

They catch each other’s eye and it only takes a second for them to dissolve into giggles and to fall against each other.

“Please, Harry,” Eggsy gasps, “can we wear ‘em today?”

Harry wipes a tear out of the corner of his eye and pulls Eggsy over to kiss his temple, “of course we can.”

When they arrive at Michelle’s door later in the day, holding hands and grinning like children, all she can do is shake her head and laugh as she passes a squirming toddler into Eggsy’s arms and motions for them to come in.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
